Halloween
by booknerd25
Summary: Just a short and sweet SAKE fic for my favorite holiday of all time. Happy Halloween everybody!


Darton highs annual Halloween party was in full swing by the time Jake Ely arrived. The entire gym was covered with the traditional colours of orange and black. Balloons and crepe paper hung from the ceiling in was once a carefully thought out design that had obviously been abandoned half way through. Teenagers were dancing on the floor while the music played loud enough to make your ears ring and your voice drown out if you tried to talk.

Jake was there for one reason. Samantha Forester. Lately he had noticed his normally placid feelings for the 16 year old, grow into something else. He noticed that he would think about her constantly, even to the point of distraction. He caught himself wondering what she would think of certain thing that he saw or heard. He would jump out of bed early just so that he could arrive at River Bend extra early, and get to see her. Yes it was official; Jake Ely was head over heels for his brat.

He had gone over to the ranch that night, intent on telling Sam of his affections for her before he chickened out. Grace had told him with a knowing look that she was out at the dance that night with Jen. Jake now found himself here looking for the head of auburn hair, and the warm brown eyes that he knew like the back of his hand. He quickly spotted her over by the refreshments table with a glass of punch in one hand. She was literally surrounded by horny teenaged boys, but remained unaware of their presence as she was currently caught up in a conversation with Jen.

Jake let his eyes wander over her newly curvaceous form. Sam had grown about 2 inches making her height and even 5'8. Her form had also filled out giving her the right amount of curves in all the right spots, which currently were on display in her choice of costume. Sam and Jen had gone in a pair costume, with Jen as a devil and Sam as an angel. Well if you could call the costume that she was wearing angelic. The tiny scraps of fabric were designed to show off but also hide her body in the most enticing way. A white tube top and mini skirt, a set of feathery wins, a halo and silver accessories were all that the outfit consisted of. She had curled her hair slightly and simply brushed on a little make-up; bring out her beautiful natural features.

Jake found himself growing jealous as he saw how half the schools males were watching her like hawks. He stood over and planted himself in front of her effectively blocking most of the male's view of what he determined to be his. "Jake! I didn't know you were coming to the dance tonight!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her lithe body around his in a welcoming hug, which he gratefully accepted. "Yeah I thought that I would come by for a while. Can I maybe talk to you?" "Yeah sure." Jen also gave Jake a knowing look. Seems that everyone knew of his attraction for Sam, except for the girl in question.

Jake led her away to a secluded corner of the dance floor, and just as he got up the nerve to tell her what he wanted to, fate decided to intervene. "Okay everybody, the dance is only going to be on for an hour more, so what do you say we make the music even louder?" The entire crowd cheered at that, and the already deafening music grew to an even higher decibel level.

Jake decided to persevere anyways and attempted to talk to Sam. "Sam I came here tonight because I want to tell you something." "WHAT!" "I said I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" they were both yelling, but their voices were always drowned out by the loud music. Jake thought for a second before muttering to himself, "Screw it" and then crashed his lips to hers. She stiffened for a brief moment before letting herself relax into Jake's embrace. Encouraged by her reaction, Jake let one of his large hands trail up her spine and the other wove its way into her lightly curled hair. Sam's hands responded in kind, running up his back to rest in his newly cut black hair.

The remained wrapped up in their embrace for a few more moments before the necessity of air forced them to part. They stood there for a few minutes panting for air, and resting their foreheads against each others. Sam could faintly make out Jen smiling at her and giving her thumbs up in her peripheral vision. "Happy Halloween Jake." "Happy Halloween Sam."


End file.
